This invention relates in general to pipe couplings and is more specifically directed to a novel coupling for use primarily, but not necessarily exclusively, with glass fiber ducts.
One of the major problems in laying ducts in the field, especially where the duct is to carry electrical cables, resides in the provision of couplings which require a minimum of on-the-spot machining or fitting work while affording adequate mechanical and sealing characteristics.
Glass fiber ducting is notoriously difficult insofar as machining is concerned but has become established as superior for outdoor applications due to its considerable strength, chemical resistance and the absence of corrosion problems, etc.